blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
United Kingdom of Commonwealth States
* United Kingdom of Great Britain and Commonwealth States is a nation that rise from chaos following 2019. The first nation to rise from ashes due to war. A successor to The British Empire, Commonwealth of Nations and Britain itself. (Note: 2018-2019 history is a lore that is "never seen".) History It rised out of ashes of J.D.V Occupation after the last Wisdor Monarch advicates. Hence the House of Jojok takes the throne and resulted in a unnoticed faction wars in England and Wales. Its first years are having challenges that they endure, from poorly-builted tanks to horrid spaceships. They got contact after the now-dead BWPD invited for the reopening of their permanently-defunct branch BWMPD. Their first major war, was the Thomas War. They decided to defend the ideas of Freedom. They even endured the Riots that painted the streets of London with Fire, Sweat, Blood and Bullets. They managed to improve slowly the spaceships. Antiquity Era (30 000 BC) The First Men to settle the islands started to build settlements and even create the Mysterious Stonehenge In 2500 BC. Pre-Roman Period (before 63 AD) Before the arrival of Romans, The culture of Celts are integrated (WIP) Roman Britain Middle Ages Early Modern Period Pax Britannia World Wars Cold War to the Contemporary (1946-1999) New Millennium, New Challenges (2000 - 2017) All will be Edited soon - Jojok 72 = The British War of Independence against J.D.V (2018-2019) It started with the occupation of Britain that encountered resistance that will slowly set the fires of Monarchist Revolution. Their, a commoner that will be soon the honourary sovereign of all Britannia, whose name is Charles Hadrian S. Jojok He decided to combat J.T.F Troops with Guerrelia Tactics and started to March the streets of London carrying the Union Jack and Torches and Guns while burning J.D.V's portraits and J.T.F Banners, Flags and Slogans. The governor is now booted our of 10 Downing Street building, signaling the downfall of Occupation. Rebirth of a Phoneix (2019) After Jojok 72 established the Coalition of United Nations of the Commonwealth (CUNC), He prepare and trained a military. He decided to slowly design better ones. However, they need to deal with PCAC Supporters. The First Major War, The Thomas Wars (2019-2021) While purging PCAC Supporters. The country have to deal with infanite bullies from the isle of Sodor. The TLA is since using unconvestional weaponry to assault "Haters". This drawn the attention of a Canadian, that is, WilliamLy04. There, the Thomas Lovers are attacked elsewhere in the world, from Frozen Hells of Alaska to the Blazing Down Under. The Turning Tides of the Commonwealth Assets and the Equaliser Riots (2020-2021) The war that evolves popularity bias, started in a violent way, resulting in a notorious riot in London that resulted in vandalism, Destruction of Private Property and even Injuries. The result, a PMRDD-UDMO Intervention. The UDMO as we know it, will become the tyrannical Specialist Empire. ***WORK IN PROGRESS*** Defence (Military) The Branches of the UKGBCS Military is split into two, Commonwealth Army and Space Naval Forces. Foreign Relations They are independent from both the Specialist Empire and League of Nations. In 2026, they formed the still young Union of Free States. Their Allies are France, and a couple Communist States. Category:Australian militaries Category:Canadian militaries Category:New Zealander militaries Category:British militaries Category:Militaries Category:Countries